The present invention relates to bottle adapters for facilitating pouring of viscous substances from bottles.
Generally, viscous condiments, such as catsup and mustard, are packaged in plastic or glass bottles. Pour spouts or caps are screwed on threaded open end necks of the bottles. The bottles are sold and stored in upright positions. Most food bottles have a security seal across the open end. A screw cap covers the security seal. A compressible insert in the cap seals the bottle after the security seal has been punctured or removed. Pour spouts have secondary openings with secondary seals which flip or axially slide open or closed. To dispense condiments from the bottles, the spouts or caps are opened or removed, the bottles are tipped and the contents of the bottles are urged toward and out of the open end by gravity or under pressure caused by squeezing plastic bottles. Efforts to dispense the viscous condiments may be frustrating and time consuming and often result in overpouring. Needs exist for inexpensive improvements that provide immediate and controlled dispensing of the bottle contents.